


The Middle of Winter

by halewolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, I don't know how to tag this, M/M, Shivering, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 15:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halewolf/pseuds/halewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the middle of winter, it’s snowing, the power is out and Stiles is snuggling with Derek Hale!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Middle of Winter

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was Unbeta'd

It’s the middle of winter and the temperature is below freezing outside causing what would be rain, to actually be snow. So it’s the middle of winter and it’s snowing outside.  It’s the middle of winter and for some god awful reason Stiles’ power in his house has gone out. It’s the middle of winter, it’s snowing and Stiles is going to freeze to death in his own house.

So he calls his dad. The Sherriff is working the night shift again for what feels like the hundredth time.

“Did you switch the circuit breaker?” the older man asked.

“Yeah, Dad it was the first thing I did when it went out. What else can I do?”

The Sherriff sighed. “For right now I would say nothing. I will call someone in the morning to take a look at it but in the meantime just light some candles. Okay son?”

“I got it Dad. I’ll see you in the morning.” Stiles hung up the phone.

So there he was, stuck in his house without power and he could already start feeling the house getting colder.

Stiles went to the hall closet upstairs and took the six large candles in the back of the top self, out. His mom had bought these candles and they have just never been used. Stiles and his dad aren’t the candle lighting type of guys, so they have sat untouched for five years.

He set them down all around his room and lite those, making his room have a soft orangey glow to it.

He then changed into some warm sweatpants and just crawled into bed.

_

An hour after he had gotten in bed, he woke up shivering. The temperature in his house had dropped significantly. So, Stiles went to put a hoodie on and then went back to sleep.

_

Not even forty-five minutes later he was awake again going to get the comforter off of his dad’s bed. He was still shivering when he fell back to sleep for the second time.

_

The third time Stiles woke up the light was just barely shining through his window and he was all warm and toasty. At first he thought it was the second blanket helping him keep warm but then he realized his hoodie and shirt were missing.

Sitting up made something to his right shift and Stiles screamed (A totally manly man scream and not a girly scream, at all!) and toppled out of his bed.

Derek _freaking_ Hale was in his bed sleeping – or well he was sleeping until Stiles screamed – shirtless!

“W-w-what are you doing in my bed!” Stiles squeaked out. Getting up off the floor and taking a quick look around his room.

His hoodie was on the floor along with the comforter from his dad’s room and so what Derek’s shirt and pants.

_Oh my god!_ Stiles thought.

“Stiles just get back in bed; you are already starting to shiver again.” The bed intruder grunted.

And for some crazy reason, Stiles just did what Derek said, for once. He got back under the warm covers and turned on his side facing away for the werewolf next to him in bed.

Not even a minute after Stiles settle back into his bed was he pulled in closer to Derek.

_O-o-oh my god I am snuggle an alpha werewolf._ Stiles thought panicking.   _No, an alpha werewolf is snuggling me._

“Stop thinking” came a soft mumble from behind him.

So it’s the middle of winter and the temperature is below freezing outside. It’s the middle of winter and for some god awful reason Stiles’ power has gone out. It’s the middle of winter, it’s snowing, the power is out and Stiles is snuggling with Derek Hale. This is the best thing ever.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to write this short little fic since my power went out because of Hurricane Sandy and I thought it would be cute. If you guys want to follow me on tumblr I'm halewolf


End file.
